nightvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tamika Flynn/@comment-217.42.24.158-20180304210917/@comment-217.42.24.158-20180308160942
OK just listened to Council Member Flynn and now I hate her even more. If you haven't got that far already then here's a useful summary so you can skip it (please do). CECIL: At least their heart’s in the right place, I say, softly running my hand across a plastic takeout container. Welcome to Night Vale. song CECIL: Hey guess what there's been some robberies and also Tamika Flynn is a wonderful human being. Let us now go live to a statement from her TAMIKA: So the City Council has fucked off like they always do in times of danger so I guess I'll take over now. Also, I'm a dictator now. I am now going to violently threaten Sherrif Sam into giving up their badge. Oh yeah, and there's a 6:00pm curfew now lmao an entire episode of plot-irrelevant garbage, followed by some fuckers we don't care about and whose name I've already forgotten and can't be bothered to look up getting bit by a librarian lol ONE OF THE FUCKERS: Oh noes! A librarian bit! SOME RANDOMO: How did this happen? SOME RANDOM MARK DUEX: Well, due to the curfew, we forgot to lock the librarian cages at night, even though it's never been established before that librarians are caged at night, nor that cages can hold them. I don't envy the poor guy who has to let them out (why are they let out?), and also shouldn't the guy who cages them be more competent as to not forget to cage these dangerous beasts earlier? VARIOUS TOWNSPEOPLE: Hey Tamika ur kinda evil. I mean, not to imply that you're not literally the greatest person in existence but ur kinda evil. TAMIKA: Nuh-huh VARIOUS TOWNSPEOPLE: Uh-huh. TAMIKA: Nuh-huh VARIOUS TOWNSPEOPLE: Uh-huh. TAMIKA: Nuh-huh VARIOUS TOWNSPEOPLE: Uh-huh. TAMIKA: Nuh-huh VARIOUS TOWNSPEOPLE: Uh-huh. TAMIKA: Nuh-huh VARIOUS TOWNSPEOPLE: Uh-huh. ad nauseum CECIL: Yeah, guys, this is the plot. This is basically the plot of the entire story. OK, so we may be at this for some time so for now I give you the weather. Mediocre Song by Obscure Artist CECIL: Welcome back. During the weather Tamkia said 'Yeah you know what you're right I was evil sorry bout that I'm good now', and the townspeople replied 'OK Tamika you rock the day is saved... I guess. Hooray... I guess'. So, there you have it. The day is saved... I guess. Hooray... I guess. Wise words indeed. Wow it sure was a good thing that two random peeps were attacked by the librarians rather than somebody like myself, Carlos, or (god forbid) Khoshek or neither the characters in-universe nor the audience on the other side of the fourth wall would have ever forgiven her. Anyway, Goodnight, Night Vale, goodnight. This and Niecelet are the only bad Night Vale episodes IMO, but my god they are SO BAD! If you haven't got to this episode yet, you should skip it. You can probably get as much out of my crappy summary as you would out of the episode anyway. My fav. episodes are A Story About Huntokar, Company Picnic, Glow Cloud, Pilot, The Woman from Italy, and Faceless Old Woman. I know that's irrelevant to the comment, but I felt like I should end on a positive note.